Love of Darkness
by D3sstorjo
Summary: <html><head></head>Shinji, a fallen angel, has been in slumber for eight years; Hikari has been blinded for exactly eight years. Will Hikari be able to save Shinji from his constricting darkness? Or will Shinji strip the light from Hikari?</html>
1. Chapter 0

Yay! I finally get to start on this one! I have been trying to finish my others stories so I could work on this one. 'Love of Darkness' one the poll last time so I'm working on this first. The second place of the poll will be started either when I'm done/almost done with this one of whenever I feel like it, (it actually might be earlier than that.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one…

* * *

><p>-Love of Darkness-<p>

Prologue: Birth

* * *

><p><em>Light and Darkness were never destined to meet, that is what Arceus commanded, yet the rule was eventually disobeyed. Prince Diamond, the blue haired and eyed Prince of Light wandered off into the Mid-way forest, a place that is completely off limits to all people of the Light or Darkness. When he made it too far, he found himself gravitating towards a small clearing in the forest. And in the middle of it…a woman sat, singing a sinister tune, quietly to herself.<em>

_Dark violet almost black locks draped over her dark glistening shoulders, dead black orbs. Her neck slowly turned towards the Prince, blinking slowly in confusion. He held out his hand to greet her, but she jumped up in shock and ran off towards the darkness, losing sight of her almost immediately. He knew better than to wander off into the darkness, so he turned back, crestfallen that he didn't even catch the maiden's name._

_-o-o-o-_

_The Prince brought the news back to his Kingdom, but no one would believe in him. Everyone had the same response, and it was to never wander off into the forest ever again. Frustrated, he went against their word and escaped his palace once again, making his way back to the place where he met the woman. This time, no one was there, and an eerie silence filled the forest. Shadows ran across the ground and gruesome chuckles echoed off the trees, coming from nowhere in particular._

_The prince whipped his head around, trying to look for the woman, not the slightest bit disturbed of the noises. A faint tapping came from a tree next to him. He made his way towards the tree, analyzing it in curiosity. Long black glistening nails crawled out from behind the tree and so did the woman._

_She smiled and gazing into his eyes with an unknown objective. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards a couple of trees, opening her mouth to sing her song. Day's passed by, and they continued to meet at the same place, falling deeper and deeper into a relationship that was unwanted._

_Years passed, and the two Kingdom's declared war, making sure that nothing would get in between the heirs of the kingdoms. The Prince was confident that he would over throw the Princess of Darkness, only to find that the Princess he must kill was the woman that he had fallen in love with in the forest. He looked at her with saddened eyes, but the feelings were not returned, instead, the Princess' eyes were hardened and emotionless and her lips were drawn in a deep scowl_

_-o-o-o-_

_As the war raged on, the two grew distant, but feelings still lingered, keeping the two Kingdom's from ending the war, and from stopping it. If they had ended the war, they would never been able to see each other again, yet if they continued it any longer, they would have to kill each other, which is what the two, in the end had to do._

_The lovers reunited one final time, to kill each other only to realize that they could bring themselves to do so, and in the heat of the final battle, they brought their own selves down, killing themselves next to each other…_

_-o-o-o-_

_They say that where the light meets the dark, Prince Diamond and Princess Platinum, of Darkness reunite, but this story isn't about those two royalties, the story takes it much further down in the line of their generations, but if Love and suffering goes hand in hand. Would they choose their loyalty to the family, or their heart?_

-o-o-o-

~End of Prologue~

* * *

><p>*Shot* I'm sorry I haven't been alive for a long time, but I have a good reason.<p>

Homework.

I'll try to get everything out soon enough, but I don't wanna kill my grades. _;

Desstorjo Zephorium


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guise, it's me. I hope you guys like this story so far…Um…I'm going scream now because of all these careless flaws that I keep making. AQWFISGUGHSJLDJKAS_ anyways, check out my polls.

* * *

><p><strong>Love of Darkness<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Promise<p>

Wind rippled through a valley, where two young women sat, chatting quietly, while enjoying the quiet breeze.

"Hikari…" Haruka trailed off, touching the blue haired maiden's shoulder lightly. "The flowers are very pretty." She smiled to her friend, who couldn't see a thing. Hikari was settled in a flower bed, gently running her fingers over a few daisies.

"I'm glad!" Hikari smiled back, unknowingly. She reached up to finger her blindfold. "I await the day where I can take this off." Hikari's frown dropped slightly, as well as her pure white wings that hung on her back. They flapped slowly, creating a small breeze around the two angels.

"Hikari," Haruka snorted, "Don't you remember that the ceremony is today?" She tapped her friend's cheek lightly.

"Hey, don't do that, it tickles." Hikari giggled, rubbing her cheek softly. "And yes, I remember, and I'm excited, if I do say so myself." The blue haired angel started to flap her wings more rapidly, her knees starting to leave the ground.

"Whoa there, girl," Haruka giggled, grabbing onto her friend's shoulders, "Do you even know where you are going?"

"No…" Hikari pouted, settling her knees back into the flowerbed.

"!" Someone shouted from above the two. A couple of thuds came from the distance and footsteps ran towards the two.

"Hikari, Haruka!" a voice rang out. Hikari smiled right away, noticing the voice that was talking to her.

"Jun. Hello." Hikari replied calmly to the hyper-active boy who Haruka was glaring at.

"Well thanks for ruining the peace and quiet, blondie." The female angel growled, knocking Jun upside the head.

"Hey, I'm fining you for hitting me!" Jun whined, now rubbing his head. "Lucas, you can stop being so uptight and get out here."

"Fine, but only for Hikari's sake." A voice said lowly in front of all of them.

"KYOUKI!" Hikari squealed, tackling the uptight swordsman, and her cousin. "Where are you always? I've missed you!" She unlatched herself from Kyouki so he could start answering her questions.

"I've been training." Kyouki responded with an uneasy voice. It was a good thing Hikari had a blindfold on, because he was turning red.

Behind the Hikari and Kyouki, Haruka and Jun leaning and whispered to each other, "I think we should leave those to love sick kids alone." They both nodded and unfolded their wings, taking off into the air, all the while throwing insults at each other.

"Bye guys…" Hikari said quietly, waving in the direction of the two angels.

"So…how have you been?" Kyouki asked slowly, plopping down next to Hikari. "I heard you're going to get the blindfold off today, since there hasn't been a threat yet. If there is one, I think it'd be save to wear the blindfold again." Kyouki started to ramble.

Hikari pouted, "I don't want to wear it again, It's so annoying, and I can't see anything. It's not that I have anything against, their decision, but I think I'm strong enough to handle whatever is out there." Hikari said, puffing out her chest.

"You never know." Kyouki countered, he frowned, grabbing onto Hikari's hands. "I promised to take care of you, and I will. I'll make sure that you're safe, forever."

"Kyouki, you're not my father." Hikari grumbled, her smile starting to fall.

"I know, but I am you're knight, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. It is what I live for." He said, bowing deeply in front of Hikari.

"Please don't say that. I would never want you to die for me, I would never want you to take my place in anything." Hikari said calmly. "I don't care just about my life, okay? I care about you very much." Her lips turning upwards again as she reached out, patting Kyouki's head softly, before rising up to her feet.

"Where are you going…?" Kyouki pondered out loud, gazing towards Hikari softly, not that she was able to see it.

"Where ever I imagine I am." Hikari giggled, prancing around the flowers. Her bare feet hit the grass softly, letting the soft 'thumps' roll along with the grass as the breeze picked up.

"Hikari…" Kyouki whispered, letting Hikari's name roll off his tongue lightly. He felt Hikari's head turn towards him. She smiled.

"Is there something that you need, Kyouki?" She breathed, tilting her head up towards the sky.

Kyouki gazed at the half of the face that was showing. "No, there is nothing that I need your assistance of." He said a little bit too quickly.

Hikari's lips pulled into a confused frown. "Is everything alright?" She dropped back onto her knees and crawled her way towards her friend. She reached up and traced her fingers along her shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hikari…"

Hikari responded with a smile as she brushed her hand against his cheeks, then placed her fingers above his lips.

"You feel…upset." She said with curiosity. She reached out and grabbed his hands. "Tell me…What is making you feel this way?" Hikari's wings rose albeit higher.

"Hikari…I'm afraid…that something bad is going to happen to you. I think you'd be more protected with the bind. If you take it off, it'd be easier for the enemies to find you…and I don't want that to happen." Kyouki said in one large breath.

"Who do you think I am, Kyouki, I'm stronger than that, I want you to believe in me. Even if the worst of the worst happens to me, I can find a way to get out." Hikari said softly, a smile beginning to spread across her lips. "Believe in me, that is all I ask of."

"If that is what you want, then I will…believe in you." Kyouki sighed, still feeling a weight tug at his chest. Something was going to happen, and he knew it wasn't going to be good. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Hikari said strongly, her voice never faltering. She stood up and flapped her wings, raising her body higher off the ground.

"Take care Hikari…" Kyouki sighed, "Keep your promise." He sighed, once she was out of earshot, and with Haruka in the higher clouds. "Be careful…"

-o-o-o-

"…Hikari…" Someone said softly before gently brushing back a loose strand of her hair. "You're beautiful."

Hikari heard a rustling and the cool air hit the top half of her face. She brought her hands up to her eyes and gently ran the balls of her fingers over them, feeling the cool contact of the skin. She smiled.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to shut them closed once again. The light was blinding, but it somehow filled her with warmth. She tried to open her eyes once again, covering them slightly with her hands, then blinked. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she gazed at her surroundings.

"It's been eight years." She gasped to no one in particular. The surroundings were so different from what she saw last time. The high ceiling of the throne room, and the shimmering crystal chandelier, which reflected the suns ray beautifully made her stand in her place in awe.

"Hikari!" Haruka smiled, trotting her way over to her. Her wings flapped joyfully. The blue haired girl turned around to see her friend.

"Oh Arceus! You're so pretty!" Hikari squealed and threw her arms around Haruka, drawing her into a tight embrace. "Whoa, you definitely…matured." Hikari coughed, trying to find a decent word to describe her friend's changes. She was much curvier than the remembered, and grew in all the right places. She definitely thinned out around the waist area. Her hips were curvy and her bust was…well…you could say, well endowed. Hikari blushed at that thought, wondering if she had over gone changes as well. She gave Haruka a look and smiled. "Do I still have that mirror in my room?" The bluenette asked innocently, batting her eyes.

"You sure do! Why don't I take you to your room, just in case you forgot the way." Haruka laughed, gesturing towards the large hall way.

"I'm pretty sure I remember, I walked through these halls by myself, without eyes!" Hikari pointed out, closing her eyes and huffing. She spun around three times and cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Is it….that way?" She said pointing to the same hall way that lead to her room.

"Okay, okay, smarty wings, let's just get to your room." Haruka held up her hands defensively and grabbed onto her best friends hand.

Hikari shot her a smirk and giggled softly, as they roamed through the large, elegant hall. Haruka stopped and tapped her food on the ground softly before pointing at large wooden brown door.

"Here is your room. Remember?" She tapped on the door.

Hikari reached out and felt the door, running her hand down the wood. "I remember…the feeling." She nodded before gripping on the doorknob and turning it. She in took a sharp breath before she slowly pushed open the door. Everything that was in her memory was still there, it was exactly like she had imagined. The large grand bed was pushed against the wall, and the window let in a thin stream of light, shedding warmth to the room. A small table was beside the bed, holding a few pictures and her old trinkets that she was able to feel, but hasn't seen.

Hikari moved through the room, drinking in the nostalgic feeling. She felt Haruka's hand touch her back softly and turn her around until Hikari was able to face the wall.

There, hanging in all its glory was her old mirror, the one that she was mentioning out in the throne room. At first, Hikari focused on the outer rimming on the mirror. It was gold, and held delicate curves and beads. Small gems were implanted on the sides, glimmering against the sliver of sunlight that seeped through the clear window.

After a long moment, she looked up at Haruka's large sky blue eyes. She pointed at the mirror vigorously, trying to force Hikari's attention to her reflection, which she did. Her cobalt blue eyes were vibrant and deep. Just like the midnight sky or the depths of the ocean. Her long blue tresses reached her hips, and they were smooth and silky. She stared agape into the mirror, in awe at how much she had changed. Her eyes were round and innocent. Her lips were full and soft. Kissable, really.

Her knee length silken dress clung to her bust and waist, and flared out to her hips in gentle creases. Her skin was a soft ivory, clear from any discoloration or blemishes. She peered at herself through thick blue eyelashes, that gently caressed her cheeks every time they fluttered shut. Her legs were long and creamy. Touchable, really.

"Haruka…" The blue haired girl gasped, holding her hand to her lips. "I've changed." She said with a small smile.

Her friend nodded in agreement and pointed at her friends long fluffy wings. "You're still pure." Haruka whispered quietly, running her fingers through Hikari's feathers.

Hikari frowned as she looked at Haruka's wings. They were ivory with minor coffee brown splotches, splotches the color of her hair. They were five spots in various areas, all about the size of Hikari's fist balled together. "How did this happen?" She gave a friend a sympathetic look.

"Well you know…adolescence makes you do some pretty whack…shi-poop." She fumbled with her words with a sheepish look on her face.

Hikari frowned, knowing that there was a lot more to her friend than she thought. She hesitated, looking at herself in the mirror one last time before she let out a big breath, straightening out her dress.

A light tap hit the door, the sound echoed off the thin walls of her room.

"Come in, Kyouki." Hikari said brightly before pouncing onto her bed. The tapping stopped and the door knob turned slowly to reveal a tall handsome young man who stepped inside the room with swift feet. His short black hair was silky and shiny, his bangs were too short to cover his forehead, but it just upped his charm. His vibrant blue eyes were unwavering but showed joy when he saw Hikari, without her blindfold.

"Hello, Hikari." He said softly, in a strangely suave voice.

Hikari giggled and jumped up from her spot on the bed, throwing her arms around the not so stranger without hesitation. She felt him tense slightly underneath her, but her relaxed into her embrace and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A-hem." Haruka coughed, frowning at the two while they were still intact. "I think that you should be getting around now." She pointed outside the window. Hikari analyzed that there was a group of angels around Kyouki's age, standing in a line, supposedly waiting for something.

"Sorry." Kyouki apologized before bowing, "I have to go. I just wanted to check on little miss angel." He shot Hikari a smirk before breezing out the door.

"Well…If I'd ever!" Haruka huffed, placing a hand on her hip, "I better teach that boy some lessons if I ought to, leaving Princess Hikari hanging like that." She seethed through clenched teeth.

"You suggested it." Hikari pointed out, shrugging her shoulder inanimately.

Haruka sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yeah, yeah." She scowled.

Hikari laughed. "You're still as grumpy and PMS-y as ever." Hikari tapped her friends nose lightly in a teasing manner.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "PMS-y? I haven't heard that one before…"

"Well…," Hikari started, "When you PMS, it's whe-,"

"I know what it means…" Haruka chortled, giggling at her friend's innocence.

Hikari blew a raspberry through her lips, "Why didn't you just tell me?" She crossed her arms.

"…I did tell you." Haruka sighed exasperatedly.

Hikari stayed silent, frozen.

"Hika-,"

"SHHHhhhhh!" She whispered, dropping down to her knees, slowly inching her way to the door. She creaked it open slightly, peering outside.

"Lady Hikari!" A red-headed angel flushed as Hikari flung open the door quickly.

"KASUMI!" Hikari giggled and flung her arms around her other best friend. Her fiery hair was currently let down, and reached her shoulders.

Kasumi smiled as she eyed her friend. "Congrats!"

Hikari opened her mouth, blurting out ever thought she had in her brain. "Where were you? I haven't heard from you in forever! How come you don't visit as much anymore?"

"Whoa, calm down." She smiled, showing off her razor sharp, pearly white teeth. "I was off on a mission with Satoshi, Shuu, Shigure, and Kotone. We had to check out what the demons were up to, they've been targeting Earth a lot recently…" She frowned.

Hikari mimicked her action, drawing her lips downwards with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we cleared everything up for now, but my guts been telling me lately that something is definitely up, and it's not something good."

"What do you mean?" Haruka butted in, eyeing Kasumi in a weary fashion.

"…I don't know exactly, but every time I close my eyes, I can feel darkness trying to seep into my vision. I get chills and it really freaks me out."

Haruka frowned, her pretty pink lips wrinkling. Silence filled the room, suffocating the three angels. They all stood in a trance, trying to figure out what that should mean. Kasumi was known for having hidden messages, like an oracle, but it just seemed so far away…their fears…shouldn't be…

A loud crash echoed through the halls before anyone could even open their mouths. Screams and hollers filled the air and a sense of panic rose into the atmosphere.

Hikari backed away from her door, feeling overwhelming darkness empower everyone's presence. She choked back a whimper and stood away. She didn't feel that she should hide behind her friends, but they stood in front of her anyways.

"Princess, we won't let you be harmed." Kasumi growled, drawing a small dagger from the side of her belt.

The sounds grew louder and more chaotic. Until everything was silent except for the thud of a pair of feet. The air grew heavier, and it was hard to breathe.

Who could it be?

Who could be this strong? Could anyone be strong enough to knock every angel outside out of the way?

The footsteps stopped before a slam was sounded. "Open up." A low voice demanded. His voice was full of malice and thick from venom. "Too late." He growled before another blow was thrust against the door. The impact sent Hikari's room door flying backwards, nearly slicing her head off, but she ducked right in time. There, stood a man, dressed in a black loose shirt, with rips, definitely beaten up, and a pair of black pants. His feet was bare, revealing tan skin. Mauve choppy shoulder length hair flickered in the wind. His coal colored eyes were narrowed, and his eyes were set on Hikari. Deadly set on her. He clenched his fist, flexing his biceps which rippled with power. There was no way she should survive if he gripped her neck tightly.

Hikari gripped onto her skirt's hem, her eyes set on the man in front of her. "I made my promise." She said through clenched teeth, "And I'm not going down with a fight."

~End of Chapter One~

* * *

><p>Ehehehe...Sorry, I kinda edited it a little bit...Sorry if you guys read it before it was deleted or something.<p>

Um...R&R?

Make sure you check out my poll!

Have a good day/night!

Desstorjo Zephorium


	3. Chapter 2

So, here is yet another chapter of this wonderful story of mine...-_-; (note the sarcasm in my voice.) Although people do seem to like it, and I'm happy :D I'm sorry I have been updating all the other stories really slowly, I'm super busy with school and poop, and I also have like...a whole bunch of other random crap I need to handle, like this sickness called a 'cold' i've had recently, and it'd really been bugging me. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, don't be afraid to give me some suggestions. I bet there are a lot of speeling (LAWL...-_-) mistakes in this chapter, but I cxan always go back and change it. So, for now...JA NE. (until the end of the chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>-Love of Darkness-<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Kidnap...?<p>

Shinji ascended the steps from hell. His onyx eyes open and alert, scanning the area to see if there was some freeloading demon. He had confronted a few, mercilessly killing them without a second thought. They had gotten some white splotches on their wings anyways. They were good for nothing to hell. Shinji's mauve hair flew backwards into the darkness as he quickly moved forward, his black cape forcing itself back as well.

A small opening of light was visible in the distance. It was most likely the way that lead to Earth. Shinji suppressed a smirk that worked his way to his lips. Soon…he could almost taste victory.

He clenched his fists and gripped his cape, knowing that the mission would be nasty is he wasn't careful. He had been informed that most of the soldiers were out for a mission, only a small portion of them had come back. If he played things out the way he planned with his superiors, he would be able to capture their target.

'Eyes like the ocean and hair like the night sky.' A voice claimed smoothly. The voice continued to repeat itself like a never ending mantra in Shinji's head. He wondered what it had meant, surely it was the great demon himself telling his clue, he was positive.

The cave's entrance began to become narrower and narrower, the light overpowering the darkness of the cave. Shinji's wings flew up to cover his face and he winced once his body came in contact with the sunlight. He felt his body slowly become heavy, luckily it wasn't immediate since he had his black wings to block it out.

He let out a grunt and blinked a couple of times before he stretched out his wings, His attire wasn't the most fitting to meet a princess, but it wasn't like he cared anyways. He thrust his wings downwards, feeling the wind rush around him. His powerful dark wings helped his body gain altitude. The light began to become brighter, and it was harder for him to avoid it, so he flew closer to the mass of large dark clouds. There, he gained the comfort of darkness. Shinji could feel in his bones that he was close. The voice in his head became urgent, frantic and loud.

He decided to ignore it for the time being and drift off towards the sky. A bundle of clouds seemed to be to itself. Shinji curiously landed, making sure to maintain his weight so that he didn't fall through the cloud.

Tall iron gates seemed to greet his face. It was imbedded into the ground, and highly protected. Shinji ducked down, for fear of being seen and slowly, in a crouched position, made his way towards the gate. He watched as a few angels stand around idly, waiting for something exciting to happen. Shinji licked his lips, letting his eyes narrow on his first target, a thinner angel that was resting against the corner of the gate. Shinji didn't look too much in the features, he just focused on his vital points, and where he would attack him first. Darkness seeped into the cloud, spreading out like a wildfire. The air became thick and dense, though the angel's didn't seem to notice. Shinji slowly got up from his crouch position and swiftly made his way to the first angel. The man's eyes widened when he saw Shinji, who cowered over him. Within seconds, the man was on the ground, knocked out. Shinji leaped from angel to angel, quickly finding their pressure points and hitting them without a problem. Once everyone was down, Shinji quietly slipped through the gates, the darkness trailing behind him. He easily passed through the main castle doors and through the halls, once he hit the throne room, people caught sight of him, but he wasn't going to let that bring him down.

Shinji quickly dodged the arrows shot at him, and the knives thrown at him. He continued to push forward, knocking people unconscious if he had to. This time, he wasn't going to kill anyone. The bloodshed was for later. Shinji let his shadow spread ahead while he waited, keeping the people away from attacking his 'nimble body'.

The clashes and yells started to die down as the number of people coming at Shinji started to diminish. His shadow had already located the room where the princess was at. Shinji decided to move forward, taking the risk of people trying to stop him later, he could always hold her hostage and try to kill her.

He could sense the presence of three people in her room, one maid, one warrior, and the princess. They were already prepared for him.

Without hesitation, Shinji slammed his arm against the door, watching it fly across the room.

'Eyes like the ocean, hair like the night sky' The voice raged in his head. Shinji wanted to tear his hair out, but he wasn't going to lose his sanity yet, not when he was so close to reaching his goal.

"Move." Shinji said dully, watching the red-head, which he guessed was the warrior tense. She stuck her head up indignantly.

"What do you want?" She demanded first, standing her ground firmly.

Shinji didn't pay attention to her. He just stood his ground was well.

The red head narrowed her eyes and lunged at him, only to be knocked back by a powerful deflect from his backhand. He pushed her away like a fly.

"Kasumi!" The princess screeched, watching her friend fall to the ground with a merciless thud.

"Hikari!" The brunette on the side barked, she grabbed onto the bluenette's arm and pulled her back, away from the Shinji. He only glared at the two of them.

"Don't touch her." The brunette growled to her friend's defense.

"Shut up." Shinji growled, raising his voice in an instant.

Hikari flinched and scuttle even further away from him.

Shinji seized up the red-head on the ground by her throat. "Move away from the princess, or else she'll end up on the floor, dead." He seethed, giving the girl's neck a squeeze.

"NO!"The princess screamed, "Don't hurt her." She cried, pushing the brunette away from her.

"Hikar-," The brunette started, but the brunette rushed over to the red-head that was dropped back onto the floor by Shinji.

"Haruka…take care of Kasumi." She said, looking back at the brunette. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." She closed her eyes and frowned. She looked back at Shinji and narrowed her eyes, "I might seem weak, but I don't care. I made a promise, and I'm not going down without a fight." She hissed.

Shinji stayed still, not affected by her meek attempts to make him any way uncomfortable or…scared, if that's what she was aiming at. "If that is what you wish, princess." He chuckled in mockery.

Hikari stood up straight and stood her ground, waiting for Shinji to come at her. He glanced at her occasionally and sighed. "You know, I usually don't attack women." He admitted, keeping his face hard and stoic, "but…If this is what you want…" He pushed forward, gliding to her side in mere seconds.

Hikari's eyes darted with him, and dodged him before he hit her pressure point. She frowned and quickly scurried to the other side of the room.

Shinji growled in frustration. "You're faster than I thought." He mumbled to himself, apparently out loud.

"Do you expect for me to sit around and be pretty for all my life?" Hikari rolled her blue orbs and straightened her posture once again.

"Yes." Shinji answered flatly once again.

Haruka, in the back, watched the two of them squabble, not exactly taking each other seriously. She gently set Kasumi on the floor, making sure that she didn't hurt of harm her in the process and slowly stood up. She watched Hikari's eyes follow her briefly, and her face turn downcast. She knew that Hikari would be mad if she did actually attack Shinji, but she didn't want to risk anything. Haruka crept behind Shinji and raised a fist, attempting to bring it down at his neck.

Shinji froze for a moment, sensing movements behind him. He stopped his breath for a moment and listened to the rustle behind him. Before he could continue tracing his thoughts, he caught a fist with his left hand, and twisted it backwards. A woman screeched in pain and kicked around. He felt something hit him in the back, and it wasn't a light hit.

"Let her go." Hikari shouted, continuously throwing punches at his back.

Shinji snarled, becoming more frustrated by the minute. He dropped the broken wrist and whipped around, glaring at the princess, who returned the action. "Come at me." He snapped, feeling his shadow grow around him, as well as his anger.

Hikari refused to move, and stood her ground, rebelling against his word, which Shinji found frustrating. "Why should I listen to you?" She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Shinji looked back at the frightened brunette who was attempting to nurse her broken wrist, while making sure that the red-head was awake. "I'm only going to ask one more ti-,"

"No." Hikari blurted before he could finish his sentence."

Shinji snapped and lashed out at the princess. He attempting to grab her by the legs, but ripped the hem of her dress. She jumped back in shock and almost danced to the other side of the room. "There is no option." Shinji warned, watching her dance in circles around him. He growled and waited, watching her movements. Hikari leaped towards the door, and rattled the knob, but Shinji was faster, he slammed the door shut before she could slip out and grabbed her by the waist, rather harshly, and hoisted her up in the air.

"STOP! LET ME DOWN!" The princess thrashed in his grip, but didn't even move slightly. Her pure white wings flapped the opposite direction of his black wings.

He sighed as she struggled against his grip, but it did nothing. He ran through the castle halls, past the throne room, then out the main doors. The light met his eyes, and he curved his wings around, shielding himself from the potent brightness. He hissed as Hikari kicked his chest.

"Hey, stop!" Shinji heard, nearly colliding into a tall lean man with furious blue eyes and wild black hair. He shared resemblance with the princess. "Put her down, you demon!"

Shinji didn't respond, he just growled. "Move aside, weakling." He swung the princess around, and attempted to push the man away.

"Over my dead body!" The man narrowed his eyes and Shinji.

"Kyouki!" He heard the princess cry from his shoulder. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt." She said quickly, squirming on his shoulder.

"Move aside or I'll kill her in front of you." Shinji threatened in deadpan. His eyes were stoic and unmoving.

The man froze, but didn't move. "You wouldn't."

"I am not someone you think I am. I have killed many, and I'm not afraid of committing such an act." Shinji responded nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't kill someone like the princess. If that was your goal, she would already be dead." The man shot back, his eyes boring a hole into Shinji's.

"Clever." Shinji commented, "But it still won't refrain me from taking her. You know for a fact that you can't kill the Prince of Hell. It's not something that you can and ever will be able to do." Shinji retorted, dashing forward in an unnoticeable speed, slamming his hand into the man's neck, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The princess let out a whimper when she saw him fall to the ground, but Shinji didn't waste time, he whisked her away from the body and out the castle, then the gate.

"Why are you doing this?" The princess whispered, her voice sent a pang to Shinji's heart, but he shook if off, knowing it was not something he should be feeling.

"I have my reasons." He said flatly.

"Does it involving hurting other people?" She asked, her innocence lacing her voice.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Shinji growled out of frustration.

The princess became quiet, knowing that there had to be some better reason for him to do that. It had to do with the prophecy she had often heard about, but never understood. "What about your wings?"

"My wings? What about them?" Shinji grumbled, spreading them out as he walked closer to the ledge of the cloud."

"Did you commit a lot of sins?" She inquired.

"I was born with these wings. They have the weight of the sins from my past family." He answered quietly, before tossing the Princess of the cloud, who in response, screeched in fear.

Shinji jumped after her, his wings outstretched, letting him glide out into the clouds with ease. He watched the princess freefall towards the earth.

He couldn't help but let out a suppressed chuckle of amusement. Of course, he quickly quieted himself down and observed her fall down.

"H-h-help!" She yelped, flapping her hands up and down. She attempted to spread her wings, but visibly winced in pain, since the momentum was too much. Shinji sighed and made his way towards her. He grabbed onto her waist and let her latch onto him, shaking like a wet puppy.

"D-d-don't d-d-o t-t-t-that a-a-again." She stammered, shivering.

"I don't think it's time to get cuddly with your kidnapper." Shinji commented, unlatching her arm from his body.

She moved away from his body, but didn't let do, mind the fact that they were still plummeting a few hundred feed towards the surface of the Earth.

Shinji smirked, but stayed silent. The only sound that was audible was the wind screaming in their ears. He felt her shift again, her body incredibly tense. Her head was tilted downwards and her body was tense.

"W-w-why?" She stuttered the word, looking into his eyes innocently with her vibrant cobalt ones. "I d-don't w-want anyone t-to hate m-me." She whispered, lowering her eyes once again.

Shinji sighed, feeling the sudden pang of guilt strike at his heart once again. "It's the only way I can be accepted into my family."

Hikari gasped, "That's terrible!" She frowned, her creamy skin folding over with worry, "You are who you are, no matter what. What you do can't change your destiny." She muttered.

Shinji grunted. He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. All those years of living in hell had gotten to him, and chained him down. He wished he could be more like Reggie in the prime days, when he was able to stand up for his name. He was able to kill anyone without a second thought, but now…he's just a soft-hearted physician in hell, barely earning enough money to live, and it was all because of one stupid woman. That woman ruined his life, and my role model. Shinji swore, he'd never love, ever. It was because he knew he would go down like a sinking ship, just like Reggie.

"Hey," Hikari said softly, "Are you okay?" She asked, gently touching the side of Shinji's face, who flushed upon contact.

He coughed, flustered, letting go of Hikari in the process, who screamed as she fell. Shinji groaned and dove after her grabbing her by the shoulder's this time, instead of the waist.

Hikari puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, though grateful that Shinji's wings were big and were able to regulate the speed of the fall so they weren't going to get smashed into the earth's surface like bugs. "Definitely not okay." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Shinji rolled his eyes and decided against responding. He didn't want a whole new fiasco rising because of her. She was already too much to tolerate for him.

The silence hung in the air once against, the sound of the wind breezed past them, softer than last time. Shinji's train of thoughts became derailed again as he began to think of his mother and father. He wondered if they really did know what love was like… Shinji mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking about love all of a sudden?

Hikari shifted in his arms and looked up at him. Her large round eyes seemed so innocent, and fragile…Her frame was so small, Shinji was concerned, no, afraid, that he would smash her into pieces if he grabbed her too hard. Though, he then debated against that as well, realizing that she was one of the first creatures that stood against him so boldly. Maybe it was just because she was clueless. Shinji nodded to himself. Yes, it was because she was clueless.

Yes, Shinji convinced himself, that he was striving for one ultimate goal, he wouldn't be sidetracked, and this princess was just one little booger in the way.

"He-," The blunette shouted, attempting to wriggle out of his grip, which was looser than he thought. She ripped away from his hold again, and started falling to the earth once again.

Shinji rolled his eyes and muttered, "Troublesome," And dived after her again.

~End of Chapter Two~

* * *

><p>Yes, it's a rather short chapter, but I've been...lazy and a farthead, so I decided to make the chapter shorter, and my awesome author notes longer, because I'm that cool. (People probably just skip these, I know I do. JK.) I READ EVERYTHING. OAO (seriously)<p>

bluaufkagsjf. Anyways, I wonder how this story will progress...Hmmm...

Check out the polls. (Not the pools. I have none...not on my website at least.)

Good Day/Night!

-Desstorjo Zephorium


End file.
